A History of Jeffy!
is the first SML story in TheYouInYouTube's SML Series. It is about everything that happened to Jeffy before Mario The Babysitter. Script Setting: House Nancy: This stupid baby won't stop crying. What the hell does it want. Jacques Pierre François: He's a baby. You're a terrible mother. Nancy: I'm leaving you, no one likes your stupid art. Jacques: Give me the baby. Nancy: No Jacques: You hate him. Nancy: Yeah but he can take care of himself. Jacques: I'm taking the baby. Nancy: Why? Jacques: I need to take care of him. Nancy: Fine whatever, can I have some vodka. Jacques: Get your own vodka. Nancy: Now I won't have to deal with that stupid kid. Jacques: Hi little baby Jacques begins painting, while Jeffy is in his arms. The painting is of a baby. The news turns on Goodman: Breaking News M'Kay. A new painter, Jacques Pierre François has created a new painting of a baby, in honor of his son who is unknown at this time. We now have this painter on the scene Jacques: Hello. I created this painting because my son was being mistreated by his mother and I gave him a better home. Goodman: Where is this son? Jacques brings baby Jeffy to the scene Goodman: And what is his name? Jacques: I do not want to give away his identity. Goodman: I see. I will buy this painting for 1 million dollars. Jacques: Sold It cuts back to Nancy's house. Nancy: I'm leaving you. Get out of my house! Jacques leaves. He rented an apartment, and started a new life with him and his son. He sits down, talking to Jeffy. Jacques: I'm gonna give you my million dollars when I die. It will be yours. The news is back on Goodman: Breaking News M'kay. Famous painter that I bought a million dollar painting from a few minutes ago decided he will give a million dollars to his still unknown son. Nancy, obviously pregnant, eating Cheetos and drinking Vodka is sitting on the couch Nancy: What? I need that money. I'm going to find the Jeffy and get his millions! Nancy goes on a hunt to find Jeffy. While that is happening, Jeffy is now one year old and Jacques is having a birthday for Jeffy Jacques: Happy Birthday, Jeffy. Nancy runs in, uninvited Nancy: Give me Jeffy, goddammit Jacques: No, I already said no! Nancy runs in and steals Jeffy, and runs. Jacques comes chasing after her. Nancy slams the door is his face to get more running time. Jacques slams the door back open and keeps chasing Nancy. They get to Nancy's house. Nancy locks Jacques out Jacques: No! She doesn't love him! Why would she do this? Jacques leaves Nancy: Hey Jeffy. Meet your stupid sister. She is a mistake. The reason you're not is because you're worth a million dollars Nancy shows Feebee to Jeffy. Fast forward to Jeffy (7) and Feebee (6) [From "Jeffy's Sister Returns!": Nancy: Teach you how to ride a bike. What are ya, stupid? You just teach each other. Mommy only knows how to ride one thing and that pays the bills Jeffy: Aw, come on Feebee Nancy: Hey Feebee, Feebee, give me your helmet. Mommy needs an ashtray Feebee: Okay. Nancy: That's right give me that helmet. Yeah. Jeffy: Come on Feebee, let's go ride a bike Feebee: Hey Jeffy! Are you ready to ride the bike Jeffy: But you don't have your helmet on. Feebee: Mom took it Jeffy: Oh, well, I don't know how to ride a bike Feebee: Me either. I'll go first Jeffy: Okay. //// Feebee: Give me a push Jeffy: Okay! ] Nancy: Oh, God! Jeffy: Mommy, Nancy: What the hell do you want Jeffy: Feebee isn't breathing or moving. Is she dead? Nancy: Yes! Feebee's dead! I'm so happy. Oh my god! Three Years Later Nancy: Jeffy, come here Jeffy: What Nancy: I'm giving you a new babysitter Jeffy: Is is daddy? Nancy continuously beats Jeffy Nancy: You don't talk about your stupid father like that Jeffy: But he's nicer Nancy, still beating Jeffy, throws a remote at him. Jeffy: Ow! Nancy: Now come with me Jeffy! Jeffy: Okay. Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes Category:TYIYT